civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Savalu
Basic Information & Description The Savalu Metropolitan Area is a united network of the cities of Mavulane, Appareil, and Iwanai, all of which are in Corsica-Florence. Originally a Mavulane outpost in the Savalu National Tropical Forest, Florentine royalty saw incredible potential in the area. After settling Savaii Island, across a river from the jungle, Florence decided to move their capital to the new location, which happened to be near another Corso-Florentine city, Appareil. Iwanai later joined the metro. Cities The Savalu Metro currently includes three cities, Mavulane, Appareil, and Iwanai. Nearby is a D.P.R.K. outpost, Lil-Peru. Mavulane Mavulane was established as an outpost in early 2017 by Melorann. Its original purpose was to be a small outpost to show friendship between Lil-Peru (now Lil-Korea, led by compleks), however, after Savaii Island was cleared, Florentine royalty saw its potential as a bustling capital. During construction, it was found that Appareil was just south of Mavulane, across a lake. Construction of the Prism Towers began in Mavulane, and roads across the island were constructed. Construction continues in Mavulane, and has sped up due to the capital being officially established on Savaii. Appareil On the border of Savalu and a flower forest, the industrial city of Appareil sits perched on top of a hill. A grand palace looks over land ripe for development. The mayor, Juxtaposition, has invested much of Appareil's resources into industrialization. Iwanai Iwanai is a small farming village situated on a river between Appareil and Mavulane. The small Corsican population hopes to make a road to Appareil for easy transportation. History The Savalu area was first settled in early 2015 by compleks, who founded the town of Lil-Peru along an river not far from the ocean. Lil-Peru, at the time, was in Corsica-Florence. After visiting the new town, Melorann traveled upriver to the ocean, and explored along the coast, hoping to find a spot to found a diplomatic outpost. About 300 blocks from Lil-Peru, Mavulane was founded between an intercoastal river and the ocean. It was soon discovered that Appareil was not far from the Savalu Jungle, prompting Mavulane to connect claims with it after the capital was formally established there. Two skyscrapers have since been built in Mavulane, as well as an underground transport system that leads to Appareil. As time went by, focus transferred to the Mavulane-Appareil area, instead of Lil-Peru, which had become a minor outpost. In summer 2017, the nation of Nexus led by Moosebobby set an outpost by Lil-Peru, and burned the forest surrounding it. The fire was discovered by Melorann, and a group of Corso-Florentines put it out before it became uncontrollable. About a month later, Nexus led a full on attack against the outpost, minority bombing it and attempting to flag it. However, Nexus realized that the outpost had no strategic or monetary value, and eventually left it alone. In July, the town of Iwanai was established, expanding the metro even more. Iwanai has attempted to create a road to Appareil, but the incompetence of the Appareil administration caused the road project to be delayed. The geography of the area has prevented Mavulane from creating a road to Iwanai, but will let Iwanai residents use the metro line from Mavulane to Appareil once the Appareil-Iwanai road is finished. In August 2017, another Corso-Florentine town, Motivatedville, settled an outpost not far from Savalu. It is not officially in the metro area, but it shares close ties with Mavulane. Category:Towns